Love of the Best Kind
by JinnyTheGreat
Summary: Krys Winston Morrow was just a normal woman with a normal life, right? Yeah, right. When you're married to the President of a Motorcycle Club, nothing is normal. Especially when that person is Clay Morrow.  aka Love and Complications
1. The Run

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! And, this is an OC fic with Clay, yes. If that bothers you, don't read it. I'll probably update slowly because of school**.

**1993**

Krys Winston Morrow paced back and forth in the living room of her house, her head far from where it should have been. She wasn't used to being alone in the new place. Clay was always there, always with her. At night, she liked being able to turn over in bed and feel her husband beside her. This weekend was the big autism run with the boys from Washington. She knew he'd be safe with Happy and Kozik, but she was still worried. John Teller's head had been in the clouds, which could prove to be dangerous to the others. She knew that much, even if it wasn't her place.

'Damnit, I'm too young for this kind of worry. I'm only 24,' she thought, sitting down on the couch. Maybe she should call Opie. He always made her feel better. She loved her little brother and they had always been close. She pretty much raised him when Mary had left. She tried to take him with her, but she wasn't gonna let that happen.

Her mother, Mary Winston, never wanted this life for her. She was raised to want a better life. One away from the violence and the pain, but this was the life Krys wanted. She had finished high school and went to community college for about a year, but she dropped out, much to Mary's disappointment. She realized the club was in her blood, but more than that, it was her family and she loved it. Being a daughter of one of the Original 9 carried it's risks and dangers, but she knew she was always protected. Maybe that's why she was so drawn to Clay, he guaranteed protection. He'd risk his life for her, he promised her that on their wedding day.

Their relationship was different. Hell, their relationship was socially unacceptable, but it didn't matter to them. Or to the club. The only person who it really bothered was Piney. He flipped shit th first time he caught them together, but luckily she was able to calm him down. Krys understood why, she was his little girl. But, she knew that he wanted her to be happy and she wasn't a baby anymore. He finally got used to the idea the day he walked her down the aisle. The age difference still bothered him, but he kept quiet. Twenty years was a big gap, but once again, it didn't matter.

At one point, she knew Clay had had a thing with Gemma Teller, but now that was gone. It was only Krys and Clay. He was the first one that stopped treating her like she was just some stupid kid. He had never really treated her like a kid to begin with. He always knew she was smart. To really think about it, he was the only person that really listened to her when she a teenager. The only one who took her seriously. She remembered when they would sit and talk. She was always trying to do what she could to help the club.

Even to her their relationship was unexpected. They had fallen for each other so fast it almost seemed unreal. She guessed most of that was just physical, until she noticed a feeling she couldn't describe. She had talked to Gemma, not really having anyone else to talk to, about everything she'd been feeling. "Sounds like a little thing I'd like to call love, sweetheart. Just be careful, all men are dogs," she remembered Gemma telling her.

She didn't believe Clay could ever 'be a dog', until she caught him getting blown by some dumbass Crow Eater. That was the night she let the world know she was his. She remembered bashing that dumb slut's face against the pavement. Knocked a few of her teeth out, broke the bitch's nose, and ripped an earring from her ear. She never saw that slut come around again. "You gotta show 'em who's boss, sweetheart." Gemma had told her, so that she did.

Krys ran her fingers over the tattoo on her forearm. A beautiful black crow with it's wings spread out, an M-16 clutched in it's talons. The wings in that position meant shelter, the gun meant protection. It also meant she would always have a home with him, and him with her. She also had his name tattooed on the top of her breast in beautiful cursive lettering with barbed wire around it, dripping blood.

She stood up, starting to walk down the hall.

Just then, the door opened and Clay walked inside

"What are you still doing up, baby?" Clay asked, worry in his tone. "It's almost 1 in the morning."

"I.. I couldn't sleep. I like you being beside me." Krys stood, walking over to him.

Clay wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You hungry or anything?" Krys asked, pulling away from him and walking into the kitchen. "I can make something really quick."

"I'll take a beer.." He chuckled lightly, sitting down at the kitchen table. Their house was nice, but still simple. She hadn't wanted anything too hard to take care of, but nothing too simple. 'Women..' He thought, shaking his head. Three bedroom, two bathrooms wasn't too bad. She always kept it clean, even though she wasn't really the domestic type. He accepted that. He never really wanted some Susie Homemaker as his Old Lady. She had to have the right amount of Bitch built in and that came naturally to Krys. She was the rough and tumble kinda girl, not afraid to get her hands dirty. Not afraid to _get_ dirty. That he liked. But, what he loved about her was her incredible ability to accept his flaws. They argued just like any other couple. Angry sex always followed their arguments, love of the best kind, she called it. The sex, my god, the sex was always good in her opinion. No, it was great. He always knew how to make her feel good, always made her moan. At least that's what she always told him.

She sat the beer down in front of him, sitting down on his lap. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Miss me?" She asked, kissing his cheek.

"You know I did, always do." His laugh rumbled deep in his chest. He rubbed her back gently. "I know I said I'd be home earlier, but.. We had a few minor setbacks."

"Don't need to apologize, baby." She smiled, curious to ask about the 'setbacks', "It's just too quiet without you here. It's really creepy actually." She watched as he sat clenching and unclenching his hands. "They bothering you again?"

He nodded, frowning. "Long ride.."

"Here, let me rub 'em for you.." She took one of his large, calloused hands into her small, smooth ones. They were such a contrast to one another. Clay was tall and muscular while Krys was small and lithe. She rubbed each of his knuckles in a caring manner. "How's that?" She smiled up at him, beginning to massage the other hand.

"Feels great.." He closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch.

"I'll rub your shoulders if you want me to.." Krys offered, kissing the back of his hand.

"Sounds great, sweetheart." He chuckled, running a hand through her hair.

"C'mon, lets go in here.. It'll be easier." Krys took his hand, smiling.

Clay followed after her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He slid his cut off and tossed it into the chair in the corner of the room.

She sat down behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder blade and laced her fingers with his. "I love moments like this." She whispered.

"Me too, baby.. Me too." He said, standing up. "I'm gonna get a shower. I'm exhausted."

A little while later she felt his lips caress her neck gently as his hand slowly slid into her thong. "You wet, baby?" He whispered, running a finger across her.

"Mmm, Clay.." She moaned quietly.

Holy shit, he loved the way she moaned his name. It was the hottest thing he'd ever heard and it got to him everytime.

"Jesus Christ, you've been gone for two days.." Krys whimpered as he slid one finger inside her. "Too slow.. I need you now.."

He smirked, sliding another finger inside her.

She ground her hips back into his, rubbing her ass against his cock. "No going slow.. Not tonight.. I need it bad, baby.."

"You're soaked.." He laughed quietly, removing his fingers. He licked them clean. All he wanted to do was bend her over the edge of the bed and fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk the next day, but tonight, she had control.

Krys undressed slowly, only leaving on a black and red lace bra. It turned him on and she knew. Her hands went for his belt, unbuckling it in a hurry. She slid his dark jeans to the floor, along with his boxers. "Shirt.." She mumbled quietly. "Off.."

He just smirked, doing as she said. He loved seeing her this way, desperate. It was hot as hell and drove him crazy. He knew if he didn't control himself, things would get violent quickly. When it did, they both wore the marks the next day. Scratches, bruises, bite marks.

She pushed him flat on his back, straddling his waist. She ground her hips into his, her head falling back.

"What happened to no teasing?" He almost growled.

"Oh, I'm not.." She whispered, sliding down his cock agonizingly slow.

They moaned in unison. She had her hands on his chest to hold herself up. She rode him hard and fast.

Clay watched her breasts as she rode him. God, they were so tempting. He reached up and grabbed one roughly. His mouth made it's way to her nipple. He licked and sucked, moving from one to the other.

"Shit, baby!" Krys moaned loudly. She took his hand, leading it to her clit. "I-I'm so close!" Her approaching climax almost made her dizzy.

He teased her clit slowly, still sucking at her breast.

"Oh, god.." She whimpered as she came, her body writhing above his.

That's all he could take. He flipped them over and began to pound into her roughly. "Take it, baby.." He growled. "Take it!"

The sensation was too much and Krys came again quickly. This time, she milked Clay dry.

Clay pulled out of her, resting his head on her breasts. She rubbed his shoulders gently, closing her eyes. "Love you, baby.." He said gently before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Krys was in the kitchen making breakfast. Cinnamon rolls, Clay's favorite. Last time, the icing never made it to cinnamon rolls. It ended up all over their bodies, including her hair. Sometimes you would think they were four year old little kids, not a mature married couple.

Clay walked into the kitchen about ten minutes later. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I like you in only my shirt.." He smirked, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning to you too." She giggled, shaking her head. "I might be a little late getting to the office this morning. I got a few things to take care of."

"That's fine. I'll just stick in the Prospect." He grinned, walking to the table.

"Coffee's made, just finished a few minutes ago." Krys smiled, taking the food from the oven. She sat a few on a plate, sitting it in front of him.

"You not eating?" Clay asked, concerned.

"Nah, not this morning. Not really feeling all that great. Kinda sick to my stomach." She shrugged. "No big deal."

"Maybe you should stay home today.. Get some rest." He sighed, pulling her down on his lap.

"Baby, I'll be fine. It's passed, I'm just worried about eating something sweet." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I gotta go get dressed. There's a basket with your clothes in the living room." She hopped off his lap, walking down the hall.

"Are you sure?" He followed her into the bedroom and wrapped his arms her.

"I'm fine. We both know that if I wasn't, you'd be the first one to know, babe." She reached up, cupping his cheek. She stroked it gently with her thumb. "I gotta hurry. It should only take me about thirty minutes."

When Clay walked out of their bedroom and was way down the hall, Krys walked into their bathroom and looked in the cabinet under the sink. There were a few boxes of tampons and panti-liners sitting in front of a smaller box. She pulled the box from it's hiding spot. E.P.T was written across the front in bright pink letters.

She stood up and looked in the mirror. "Looks like things are about to change."

**Author's note: (: Reviews are love!**


	2. Changes

When Clay walked into garage that morning an eerie silence filled the air. It was only him, Tig, and Otto. John Teller was gone, dead, _murdered_. But, no one else knew. Only Clay, maybe Tig. To everyone else he was hit by an 18-wheeler. He died instantly. He had to. He was putting this club in danger, putting his family in danger and Clay wasn't gonna let that happen.

"Ya okay, brother?" Tig walked over to him and lit a cigarette.

"Yeah, gettin' there.." This was the only time something like this had ever weighed him down. In time, he'd get over it and this would be just another one taken for the team. "I want everyone at table in two hours. We gotta talk about what's gonna happen next."

Tig nodded. "I'll head over to Piney's. What about Opie and Jax? You want 'em here?"

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Clay nodded, looking down at his worn out riding boots. "I.. I couldn't tell Krys. Not yet. She couldn't handle it."

"She's gonna find out sooner or later, man." Tig shook his head.

"I guess just tell her to come find me when she gets here.." Clay shrugged, his brow furrowing in frustration. The Sons were his now. This was _his_ club.

"Will do." Tig gave him a nod before walking to his bike.

"We'll get through this, brother. We always do." Otto clapped a hand on his back before walking into the office.

* * *

Krys was sitting at the bar in the Clubhouse, an open Coke in front of her along with the EPT which read positive. Positive? How in the hell? It was the third one she'd taken. This is just what she needed right now. Something was bothering Clay, but she had no idea what and this would just add to it. Probably some club shit he'd tell her so stay out of. What he didn't know was that total disclosure worked both ways. But, she was a good Old Lady, right? Did what she was told, stayed out of the way. A drunk Clay had told her once she was meant to be seen, not heard.

A wave of nausea washed over Krys out of nowhere. "Shit.." She grabbed the pee covered stick which held her fate in it's hands and rushed to the bathroom.

"Well, there went that Coke and the little bit I ate for breakfast." Krys groaned as she stood up. "Why you gotta do this to me, little one? Making me sick like that isn't right.." She placed her hand on her stomach, laughing.

She rinsed her mouth with some water before walking out. The pregnancy test still laid on the floor in plain sight.

* * *

A little while later, Krys was out in the office, digging through her purse. She would've sworn she put it in her purse! The last place she saw it was the bar, no.. Wait. The bathroom! She turned and started to go towards the door.

"Going somewhere, Princess?" Tig laughed, placing his hands on her shoulder.

"Left something in the clubhouse, Tiggy." She narrowed her eyes at the nickname. Princess. He was the only one who called her that. Well, besides Piney.

"This?" He smirked and held up the test in his hand.

"My god, Tig.. Finally knock up some Crow Eater? She get too much Tigger juice?" She snapped sarcastically, jumping for it.

"Haha, good one. Are seriously gonna have some little shit machine? All those things do is eat, sleep, and shit. I never saw you as the Mommy type."

"Sound familiar?" She grabbed it from his hand, glaring daggers up at him. "

"Yeah, yeah.. Clay wants to see ya," He shook his head. "He's waitin' in the chapel."

"I knew something bad happened.." She murmured, a thousand different things ran through her mind as she walked over to the clubhouse. "Baby?"

Clay walked out of the Chapel with a look on his face that was almost numb and indifferent. "Hey."

"Tig said you wanted to see me." By now her whole body was almost shaking.

"C'mere.." He poured himself a shot and sat down at the bar.

'Bad. This is bad,' she thought as she walked over to him. Her shaking was now visible when she sat down beside him.

"There.. was an accident last night. John was killed. Hit by a truck." Clay turned away from her and closed his eyes. "He was killed instantly."

"O-Oh, my god.." She gasped. She knew something like this bound to happen. She was upset about John, but she was thankful it wasn't Clay. Or Piney. She threw her arms around his neck. "I-I.. I'm just glad it wasn't you.. I was so worried last night." She whispered. A few tears slid down her cheeks. Gemma, shit.. She had to go see Gemma. But, the baby. She had to tell him. Later, this just wasn't the right time.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby.." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against his side. He felt like a weight had been lifted off him. He kissed her deeply with everything he had.

Krys pulled back a minute later. "I should go see Gemma. She probably needs someone." She kissed his cheek. "See ya at home?"

He nodded and poured himself another shot.

As she walked out, she noticed something about the clubhouse. It looked different. Like something was missing or _someone_. It was too quiet. It was empty. It was everything she didn't expect it to be. To her it felt haunted. She closed the door behind her and tried to erase the feeling from her mind.

* * *

'You gotta tell him, baby. Secret babies are a bad idea. And, you never know how he'll react. Babies have a way of changing things.' Gemma had told Krys that afternoon.

"Yeah, I guess we'll see." Krys stood and looked out the window. She could hear Clay's bike coming up the driveway. "No backing out this time, you gotta tell him." She mumbled to herself. What if he didn't want the baby? What if he didn't want her anymore? No, no.. Clay loved her, she knew that.

Clay walked in the door that night and hung his cut on the back of the chair. He held the President patch in the palm of his hand. The word echoed over and over in his mind. At first, the word was sour on this tongue, but was finally getting sweeter. This club needed a change and he would be the one to bring it. He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. He dropped his keys in small bowl on the counter.

"Krys? You here?" He called down the hallway.

"Baby, can you come in here?" Krys yelled from the bedroom.

"What is it? You alright?" He asked. He sat down on the bed and looked up at her.

"I.. I'm pregnant, Clay."

**Well, lemme know what ya think.(: 3 **


	3. Author's Note

**AN:**

**I'm sorry, but I've come down with a horrible case of writers block and I'm going to take a break for a few days. I have some good ideas though. (: So.. How do you think Clay is going to react?**

**I wanna hear what you think!**

**- Jin.  
**


	4. Tornado Meets a Volcano

**AN: I think I finally got it.(: So.. Are they gonna have a boy or a girl? Once again, I only own Krys.**

_"You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe_  
_When you're with 'em_  
_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em_  
_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_  
_Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em_  
_Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em_  
_You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em_  
_Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them_  
_You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw hit 'em_  
_Throw 'em down pin 'em_  
_So lost in the moments when you're in them_  
_It's the rage that took over it controls you both.."_

_"I.. I'm pregnant, Clay.."_

Pregnant. _Pregnant._ She was pregnant. With his child. What did he know about kids? Could he be a father? He didn't need this shit right now. He had his brothers to worry about. His club. Clay watched her as she waited for his reply. For one of the first times in his life he was speechless. So many emotions bombarded him at once. He was angry, he was nervous, and he was honestly afraid. "How could you let this happen?" He asked, clenching his fists. His voice was almost a growl.

Krys recoiled away from him. "This isn't all my fault." Her voice was barely audible.

He roughly grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her to him. "But, you let it happen!"

Searing hot tears finally began to spill down her cheeks. "C-Clay.."

"Get rid of it.." He shoved her away.

"It's my goddamn body and it's my baby!" She yelled, venom seeping into her words. She knew she was only adding fuel to the fire, but at that moment she didn't care.

"You know what it means to be an Old Lady?" He grabbed her again and pushed her against the wall. "It means you do what I tell to you and I said get rid of it."

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Her knees threatening to give out beneath her. "S-Stop.. Please.." She was afraid. She had never been afraid of him before.. Until now.

Shit. He'd hurt her. He had promised her he would never hurt her. "Goddamnit.." He released her.

Clay stormed out of the bedroom. He grabbed his cut and his keys then he was gone.

Krys slid into the floor and curled up in a ball as she cried. "It'll be okay, sweetie," she whispered, touching her stomach. "You're not going anywhere.."

* * *

Clay watched the sweetbutt between his legs go down on him. All he could think of was how good it felt and how bad his needed it. He felt his stress melt away. She was sloppy, but he didn't care. She had nothing on Krys. Shit, he knew he shouldn't be here. But, he couldn't go home and face her after what happened. His hand slid into the girl's hair. "Hey, hey.. That's enough.." He pulled her off him. "Get out.. Go.." He threw her shirt at her and reached for the half empty bottle of Jack on the nightstand. Story of his life...

He never meant to hurt her, but he had. He put his hands on her when he swore he wouldn't. He really didn't want her to get rid of the baby even though he wasn't really comfortable with the idea of being a father.

'I'll go see her tomorrow,' he thought.

* * *

Krys was in the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner. She looked down at her wrists and noticed the bruises starting to surface. She should have known better than to tell him yet. She should have waited until all this blew over and when everything was normal again.

"Krys?" Someone said from the living room. She jumped and accidentally dropped a dropped a glass.

"Shit!" She mumbled, quickly reaching for the broom.

"You okay?" Piney asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah, fine.." Krys sighed as started to sweep up the glass.

"Wait, here.. Let me do it.." He took the broom from her hand. "Sit down, take a breath.."

She sat down at the bar and laid her head on it.

"I, uhh.. Heard about what happened.." He tossed the glass in the trash. He sat down beside her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, I swear." She lifted her head up. "It's just been a bad day for everyone."

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, looking at her wrists.

"No.." She frowned. "It was an accident. He didn't mean to.."

Piney just shook his head. "So.. You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, Dad.." She looked away. "He wants me to get rid of it.."

"Do YOU wanna get rid of it? Fuck what he says. It's yours too." He shrugged and lit a cigarette.

"Hey, no.. You don't need that.." She grabbed it and put it out.

"I want you to know I'm happy for you, sweetheart." Piney kissed her forehead. "He'll come to his senses. If not, I'll stomp into him."

Krys laughed sadly. "Thanks, Daddy.." She wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, baby.. If you need anything, you know where to find me." He smiled. He stood up.

"Tell Ope I said hey and I love him." She smiled.

"I will." He laughed as he walked out the door.

* * *

Krys was sitting at the table the next morning with a cup of coffee. She was exhausted. It was hard for her to sleep last night with Clay gone again. That and she kept having to wake up to take a piss all night. She pulled Clay's flannel shirt around her shoulders and took a sip of the hot coffee.

Just then, Clay walked into the house. He looked over at her then looked away.

"Morning.." She said quietly as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry.." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I am to.." She said, looking up at him.

"You don't need to be sorry.." He touched her cheek. He looked down at her wrists. "Those are from last night?"

She nodded. "I know you didn't mean to.."

"There was just so much shit.. I blew up.." He looked away from her.

"I-I know.." She whispered. "But, I had to tell you.. I didn't feel right keeping it from you.."

"Hey, this isn't your fault.." He sighed. "I.. I want you to keep the baby.."

"Really?" She touched her stomach.

"Yeah, I do.." He placed his hand on hers and smiled slightly.

She giggled. "You're gonna be a daddy. How does that feel?"

"Honestly, terrifying." He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

For the first time in a while, things were alright.

**AN: Welllll, there we go.(: It actually took a lot of thinking to write this, haha. 3 Review!**


	5. Harlie Davidson and Bubblegum Pink

**AN: Finally found time to finish this chapter. It's been a crazy week. I hope you like it.(: I do not own SoA, but I do own Krys. **

Krys stood in her kitchen with Gemma, Luanne, and Bobby's current wife Precious while they worked on dinner. Gemma and Krys were working on fixing the steaks. They were having steak, homemade twice baked potatoes with a Caesar salad, and corn. The deserts were put away in the fridge to be kept away from the guys and their wandering fingers.

"C'mon, sweetheart.. I know you found out what you're having. Tell me." Gemma said, smirking.

"I wanna wait to tell everyone. I was thinking before dinner.." Krys smiled and looked up at her.

"Hey, that's no fair.." Luanne laughed, taking a sip of her beer.

"Fine, fine.. Lets just say I'm gonna have to be worried about many dicks, not just one." She beamed, placing a hand on her growing stomach. "Don't say a word."

"I promise, I promise." Gemma laughed. She hugged Krys gently and kissed her cheek.

"You excited, baby?" Precious smiled.

"Of course, but at the same time I'm scared to death." She frowned. "Do you guys honestly think Clay and I are gonna make good parents?"

"You guys will do fine.." Gemma patted her shoulder.

"At least we know that baby's gonna be well protected." Luanne smiled.

"Alright girls, lets do this.." Krys picked up one of the serving plates and walked into the dining room.

She sat down next to Clay who was seated at the head of the table after everyone was seated and served. They always had certain places they sat. Clay was always the head of the table with Tig and Otto beside each other, Luanne was beside Otto. Opie and Jax always sat beside each other and diagonally across from Krys. But tonight, Donna was seated on Opie's left. Gemma usually sat beside Krys. After Gemma came Bobby and Precious. Piney sat at the opposite end of the table so he didn't have to socialize with Clay. She loved when they had dinner liked this. She liked being around her whole family.

"I love you, baby." Clay grinned

"You ready?" Krys giggled, taking his hand.

"Hey, everybody! Quiet down.. My queen has an announcement to make.." Clay squeezed her hand.

"We're.. We're gonna have a girl!" Krys smiled, looking down the table at her extended family.

Cheers erupted around the table along with the clinking of beer bottles and wine glasses.

"Looks like we're gettin' a new princess, Princess.." Tig kissed Krys's cheek. "Congrats, man.." He walked down to Clay's end of the table and gave his brother a hug.

Krys watched in silence, just enjoying the time spent with her family. She exchanged a smile with Opie and his new girlfriend Donna. She seemed sweet, but she was shy. She could tell Donna really cared for Opie and that made her happy. He deserved someone good.

'If I could relive one perfect moment all my life, this would be it,' she thought, finally starting to eat. She loved when they had dinner there. She liked being around everyone at once.

After dinner, Krys was in the kitchen with the girls working on cleaning up while the guys hung out and smoked in the living room.

"I'm so happy for you, sweetie." Luanne smiled, kissing her cheek.

"That is going to be one protected little girl." Gemma laughed, placing a bowl in the dishwasher.

"So, I heard from Ope about Jax's new girlfriend. I think he said her name was Tara." Krys turned to face Gemma. "You like her?"

"I tolerate her. Jax really likes her." She shrugged.

"I'm glad he's happy." Krys smiled. "Hey, I can finish the rest of this up. There's not much left."

"You sure, baby?" Precious asked. "We don't mind to help."

"Yeah, I got it." Krys nodded.

"Alright, baby. We'll be in here if you need us." Gemma touched her shoulder then walked into the living room.

Donna stepped into the kitchen when the Old Lady's walked out. "Umm, Krys?" She said quietly, walking over to her boyfriends sister.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Krys smiled, placing the last few bowls in the dishwasher.

"Think we could talk?" Donna smiled a shy smile.

"Of course." Krys smiled. "Let's go sit down at the table."

Donna followed her over table and sat down. She played with the ends of her hair nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Krys frowned.

"No, no.. I just.. I wanted to tell you I really, really like Opie.." Donna blushed and looked away shyly.

"Aw, that's so sweet.." She touched her hand.

"I really want you to like me.." Donna started playing with her hair again.

"I do like you, sweetie.." Krys smiled. "And, Opie's a great guy. He's not really like the others. I've never seen him so happy."

"Really?" Donna face brightened.

Krys nodded. "He cares about you.. A lot."

"He's so good to me.."

"Good, if he wasn't.. I'd beat his ass." Krys laughed.

"But.. My parents know about your dad being involved with the motorcycle club.." She frowned. "They don't like it.."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. Does it bother you? Our family?" Krys stood up and grabbed her drink off the kitchen counter.

"Not really, they seem great." Donna smiled.

'She was so young and so naive," Krys thought. "Well," she smiled, "lets go in the living room. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you." Donna hugged her gently before taking her place again beside Opie on the couch.

* * *

Krys stood in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. She could feel the girl kick and move inside her In just a few months, things had changed so much. It still seemed unreal to her that she was gonna have a baby. Her and Clay were gonna be parents. Neither of them really fit the role of a parent, but they were going to have to.

"Baby?" Clay stuck his head inside the bathroom door. "You coming to bed?"

"Come in here for a minute.." Krys reached out and grabbed his hand. She led it to her stomach. "She's moving.."

"She is.." He kissed her forehead. Something changed at that moment. His baby, _their_ baby. He knew then he would kill for that little girl.. And the woman carrying her. Jesus Christ, she looked gorgeous. Her cheeks flushed bright pink and she looked radiant. The definition of perfection changed in his mind when her looked at her in that moment in time. She was wearing one of Clay's plain black t-shirts and her hair fell perfectly around her shoulders in gold ringlets. Her breasts were really starting to fill out.

"It almost tickles.." She giggled, bringing Clay from his daze.

Clay picked her up, placing her on the bathroom counter. He wanted his wife. He kissed her possessively, nothing was gently about it.

Krys gasped quietly and locked her arms around his neck.

He placed his hands on her bare thighs and pulled her to the edge of the counter.

She slowly pulled away from the kiss. "Wait, wait.. I want it from behind.." She whispered in his ear. Her hot breath against his neck was making him even harder.

He kissed her neck lightly and slid the baggy black shirt into the floor. He cupped her breasts in his hands and ran his thumbs over her nipples. "Nah, I got plans for you.."

Krys whimpered and moaned as Clay got down on his knees, his head disappearing between her legs. She cried out, her hands gripping her hair. "O-Oh fuck!" He slid two fingers deep inside her. He curled his fingers up and hit that one spot inside her. She felt her blood boil white hot when he hit that spot.

"You like that?" Clay whispered, rubbing her clit with this thumb.

"Goddamnit, yes!" She practically screamed.

He smirked, pulling out his fingers. "Stand up and bend over.."

**oOo**

Finally, after the third round in the bathroom they made it to bed.

"I think I have a name for the baby.." Krys said as traced the tattoos on Clay's arm with her fingertips.

"What's that?" Clay asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Harlie." She smiled.

"Harlie?" Clay laughed gently.

"I'm serious! I think it fits.." She sat up, running a hand through her hair.

"Guess you're right.." Clay grinned.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right. Don't forget that." She laughed, pulling his t-shirt over her head.

"Ya know," he pulled her back to him, "I'd be lost without you.."

"I'm not going anywhere, baby.." She pecked his lips and cuddled up against him.

"I love you.." Clay whispered.

"I love you too, baby.." Krys smiled.

It was the perfect end to a perfect night in the Morrow household.


	6. Daughters

**August - Nine Months**

Things were back to normal in the Morrow house. They had the same routine about every morning. Get up, shower, head to the garage. Krys wasn't really allowed to do anything besides paperwork. No heavy lifting, nothing that would put stress on the baby, that was the Prospect's job. Clay had gone baby crazy. Not just him, all of them. She had all the guys watching out for her. They even watched what she ate. No chocolate, no caffeine, and worst of all.. No cigarettes. Sometimes she felt like she was going crazy. But it was worth it and she knew it. She had ignored her doctor when he told her she would need bed rest. She couldn't just lay in bed all the time and not do anything. She had to be doing to keep herself busy, especially since she couldn't smoke.

Harlie's nursery was finally finished. Of course, the nursery colors were black and orange. Harlie was painted on the wall with bright orange paint. Her crib and the changing table were the only things white in the room. Even her blanket was a Harley Davidson blanket, courtesy of Bobby and Precious. The small closet in the room was overflowing with baby clothes, most of which came from Gemma and Luann. The guys had given her more stuff than most of the Old Lady's. Krys liked to go and sit in the room while Clay was asleep. She liked to think who Harlie was going to look like and how she was going to protect her from this world of mayhem. But, she knew her baby was protected.

Krys walked into the house that afternoon. She felt like her shoes were going to burst, her feet were so swollen. Clay had let her head home early so she could rest. She had too much laundry to do to actually take a nap. 'Might as well get started,' she thought. She slid her shoes off and walked into the bedroom.

Clay had left his laundry laying on the bedroom floor from the night before.

"Things never change.." She shook her head and picked up his jeans. As she slung them over her shoulder something fell from one of the back pockets. It was bright pink and sure as hell didn't belong to Krys. Her eyes widened when she picked it up. She knew something like this was bound to happen, but not while she was pregnant. Everything was going great. Their baby girl was developing the way she should and she was due any day. She had finally gotten him to start telling her the truth. Total disclosure was finally starting to work both ways. Then.. This. To her, it was just as bad as the bitch coming back with him.

She sat down on the bed and down at the dirty thong that laid in the floor. Why did this have to happen now? When she needed him the most, he betrayed her. She knew the rules. _'What happens on a run STAYS on a run'._ She was finally starting to accept that. He was gonna fuck sweetbutts, married or not. It still didn't hurt any less to think her husband's dick inside some nasty whore who's probably slept with hundreds of other guys when she had only been with one other guy. She just left it in the floor and went on with her laundry.

For the rest of the day she tried to forget about what she saw, but that familiar pang of hurt returned every time it crossed her mind. When she laid down, bad thoughts would invade her mind. She even had a dream of him leaving her.._ Her worst fear_. Maybe he didn't want her anymore.. Maybe he'd just move on to some new pussy. It's what they did. But those bitches didn't know how to touch him like she did. None of them knew that he liked it when she left scratches all across his back and bite marks on his neck.

She cut her finger twice trying to distract herself while she filled up the dishwasher. She was surprised she didn't cut her hand off. When she was distracted, it was almost like she blacked out. She could go through her whole entire day normally, then suddenly snap out if it and not know where she was. It wasn't that severe all the time, but when it happened it scared the shit out of her.

Her back was killing her now. The pain would start, then stop. Almost like she was on her period. Something didn't feel right.. Her thoughts were interrupted as Clay walked inside.

"I thought I told you to rest.." Clay frowned.

"I did for a little while. I feel useless just laying around all the time.. I just couldn't sit still today.." Krys closed the dishwasher and sat down at the table. "I hate it.. I had to do something.."

_'I had to keep my mind off the slut you fucked,'_ she thought.

"But the doc-.."

"I don't care what he said. It was only for precautions. I'm fine and she's fine.." She said harshly.

"What's your problem?" Clay sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

She shrugged it off. "I'm fine.. It's just my back. It's been killing me all day..."

"Want me to rub it for you?" He wrapped his arm around her again.

"No, it's okay. I might just get the heating pad and try to lay down for a few minutes." She sat still, not knowing what to do. Should she say something? No, she was just gonna leave it.

"I'll lay with you.." He squeezed her hand.

"Alright.." Krys stood up slowly, smiling slightly. She winced when she felt a twinging pain in her stomach.

Clay stood up quickly. "You sure you're alright?"

"Y-Yeah, just cramps.." She took a deep breath when another one hit. _Oh no._. She knew what this meant. No, she wasn't ready. Not yet.

"Krys.." Clay helped her sit down.

"Clay, I.. I think I'm in labor.." Krys bit her lip.

"Shit.."

Yeah, shit was right.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Krys had been in labor for over six hours and she thought she was going to die. She wanted nothing more than to give birth to Harlie. She was finally able to fall asleep about three hours in. _'I love pain meds.'_ She thought to herself.

Piney sat in the chair beside her bed while Clay paced back and forth. He was gonna wear holes in the floor if he kept going the way he was. All the others were out in the waiting room, even her mother. Krys didn't want her there and didn't want her to be around her baby, but Piney insisted she had to be there.

"Clay, baby.. Calm down.." Krys said quietly. "You're making me nervous.."

"I think I'm gonna go get some coffee.." Clay leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You need anything?"

"Baby, I'm okay.." She smiled up at him. "Go get some air.."

He nodded and walked from the room.

"You really feelin' okay, sweetheart?" Piney pushed her hair back from her face.

"I'm fine, Dad. I swear. Just a little uncomfortable with the notion of pushing out something the size of a watermelon." She said sarcastically. "Shouldn't be long though.." She put her hands on her stomach.

"If that little girl is anything like you, she's gonna be a handful. I've heard payback is a bitch." Piney laughed.

"Bite me, old man." Krys laughed, attempting to slap his arm.

"I'm gonna go smoke. Call the nurse if you need anything." He stood up and walked out.

She turned over on her side and started to doze. She woke up when a hand touched her arm and she opened her eyes slowly to see Mary sitting by her bed.

"Mom?" She said quietly, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm here, baby.." She smiled.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Mary finally decided to speak. "So, have you picked a name yet?"

"Ummm, yeah.. I did a few months ago. Her name is gonna be Harlie." She didn't look up at her.

"Harlie? Really?" Mary frowned. "What about something like Rachel or Jennifer?"

"Mom, why the hell are you here?" Krys snapped, starting to sit up. "Aren't you trying to be a mom 25 years too late?"

"I.. I just wanted to see you.." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"What if I don't want you here? _You_ left _me_.." She crossed her arms.

"You're my daughter, Krys.."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked. The pain in her abdomen was starting to come back and that meant the meds were wearing off.

"I love you, Christine.." She touched her hand.

"Oh, bullshit.." She rolled her eyes. "Get out. I'd rather have my daughter in peace.."

"T-Tell your father I dropped Opie off at his house.." She stood up.

"You're leaving? Again?" Krys looked away from her.

"It's what I do best.." And with that, Mary walked out.

The tears that Krys was trying to hold in began to fall. Why did that woman even show up? She always ruined everything.

* * *

_"Fathers, be good to your daughters_  
_Daughters will love like you do_  
_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_  
_So mothers, be good to your daughters too..."_

Harlie was there, finally. The blond haired, green eyed little girl slept in Clay's arms. His baby. She was perfect, but she was so small and fragile. He felt like she would snap in his arms. She looked almost exactly like Krys, but she had his green eyes. He looked down at the tiny band wrapped around her wrist. It read 'Harlie Grace Morrow. Born on: August 16, 1993. Time: 1:37 AM Weight: 6lbs 8oz.' He felt a feeling similar to pride fill him. Well, not pride.. It was something he couldn't explain. One thing he knew he felt was love. Unconditional love for his daughter. He felt tears well up in his eyes. From that moment on, he was wrapped around Harlie's little finger.

Not only did Harlie have Clay in the palm of her hand, but she also had the whole Club. They passed her around the room like she was a joint. When Harlie finally reached Tig, he looked down at her. Jesus Christ, she was adorable.

"She's so fuckin' cute, Krys.." Tig laughed. Someone had finally broken Tig and it happened to be the little drool machine in his arms.

"And the corruption starts early." Krys shook her head, running a hand through her damp. She was exhausted and loved everyone being in here, but all she wanted to do was sleep for days.

"That started when she was conceived." Tig grinned.

"She's perfect, Krys.." Clay took her hand, gently squeezing it.

"Let me see my granddaughter." Piney shook his head, taking Harlie from Tig's arm. "My baby has a baby.. Hard to believe."

"She's gonna be a little killer." Bobby laughed, looking down at Harlie. "Congrats, bro.." He patted Clay on the back.

"She's beautiful, babe.." Luanne smiled, kissing her cheek. "Call me if you need anything.."

"Thanks, Luanne.." Krys yawned. "See you tomorrow."

Otto leaned down and kissed her cheek. "The little princess is all grown up.." He grinned.

"Yeah, y'know.. I heard that happens." She hugged him gently. "You guys are coming to her party, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Luanne smiled before walking out with Otto.

"You guys picked up Opie, right?" Krys asked.

"Yeah, he's out in the waiting room.." Bobby pointed outside.

"Bring him in?" Krys smiled. "It's Opie's turn."

Piney passed Harlie back to Krys. "Lets give them a minute guys.." He said as Opie stepped inside.

All the guys nodded and walked out.

"This my niece?" Opie asked, sitting down in the chair by her bed.

"This is her.." Krys stroked Harlie's hair.

"She kinda looks like an alien." He laughed.

"Yeah, well.. So did you." Krys stuck her tongue out.

"Hey, she's still cute. Can I hold her?" He held his arms out.

"Here, be careful.." She placed Harlie in his arms. "Support her head, Ope."

"I got it, I got it.." He hummed quietly, rocking her in his arms.

"You're gonna make a good daddy one day.." Krys kissed his cheek. "Look at my baby brother, all grown up."

"Yeah, well.. It happens." Opie rolled his eyes.

"You can't tell we're related at all.." She mumbled. "You love me and you know it.." She laughed.

"Of course I do... Mom." He looked up at her.

"Shut up! That makes me feel old.." She rolled her eyes.

"Boo hoo.." Opie handed Harlie back to Krys."You know.. When she gets older, I'm gonna have to beat the shit out of any guy that comes near her."

"That's what I wanted to hear.." Krys laughed.

"You look exhausted.."

"You try giving birth and see how you feel after.." She stuck her tongue out.

"I'll let ya sleep if ya want.." He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"That's fine.. Can you tell Clay to come back in here?"

"Yeah, no problem. Love you, Krys." He grinned.

"Love you too, kid." She smiled.

Clay walked inside a few minutes later. "Where's Harlie?"

"The nurse took her to the nursery." Krys yawned. "Lay with me?"

"You sure?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Of course.. It's easier to sleep when you're beside me." She reached down and took his hand.

Clay curled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as gently as possible.

"Ya know.. You've never look so beautiful." Clay whispered, kissing her cheek.

"How does it feel to be a daddy?" She laced her fingers with hers.

"Feels pretty damn good.." Clay grinned with fatherly pride. "How does it feel to be a mommy?"

"Exhausting.." Krys closed her eyes. "I.. Love.."

She never finished her sentence before she fell into the best sleep of her life.

**AN: Woo! There we go.(: She's here! So, I already have her story planned out! I can't wait to write it. So.. Tell me what ya think. R&R! **


	7. 2141 Memory Lane

Krys finally had time to herself. Clay had decided to take Harlie and give her the day off. She slept until 3:30 that afternoon and it was the best feeling. She felt awake and refreshed. She cleaned up the house a little, got a shower, and put her pajamas back on. She was sitting on the bedroom floor, pictures spread out all around her. Some of her best memories. Her favorite one was of her with her arms wrapped around Clay's waist on the back of his bike on their wedding day. They were both laughing and smiling. It's hard for her to believe it had already been 3 years since they got married. Another was of her at her high school graduation, flipping off the camera. The memories.. The moments that meant the most to her. Frozen in time, forever, but packed away in a box in the closet.

Since Harlie was born, she had thought a lot about the things she put Piney through. She almost felt guilty. She knew if Harlie ever did any of the things she did, she'd lock her up in the closet for the rest of her life. She stood, trying not step on any of the pictures as she walked across the room. She turned the radio on and the song Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard began to play. Her favorite song of all time took her down memory lane...

**Summer 1990**

Krys had just turned 21, she was free. She was finally free. They said when you turned 18 you were an adult, but around her family she was still just a kid. But now she was finally grown up. She stepped into the clubhouse and took a look around.

"Looks like the birthday girl finally decided to show up!" John Teller yelled as he walked out of the chapel with the guys. "You ready for your party, kid?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Krys laughed, hugging him gently.

"What about me, little girl?" Otto walked over to her and picked her up. He swung her around in a circle.

"Okay! Okay! Put me down!" Krys squealed, kissing his cheek. "Where's Luanne?"

"Working." Otto said, dropping the subject.

She nodded in understanding.

John, Otto, Piney and Tig cleared out of the clubhouse.

"Don't I get a hug?" Clay stepped up to her.

She grabbed him by his cut and pulled him to her. "We'll see.." She blushed lightly, pecking his lips.

He pushed her back to one of the pool table, starting to push her back. "You look hot, ya know that?"

"Oh, I know.." She kissed him deeply. She was wearing an extremely tight mini-skirt with ripped up stockings underneath and her black Converse. Under the leather jacket Clay just slid into floor she was wearing a black and red AC/DC concert t-shirt.

"Okay, you two.. Wrap it up!" Gemma yelled, walking out of the clubhouse kitchen.

The two separated quickly. Clay zipped up his pants while Krys pulled her jacket back on. He nodded awkwardly, walking out the clubhouse.

"You gotta be careful where you pull that shit, baby.." Gemma shook her head. "You do realize he's 41, don't you?" She lit a cigarette, took a drag, and handed it to Krys.

"I know.." Krys sighed. "And, I know it's fucked up. But, I love him."

"You two had sex yet?" Gemma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm.. Well, yeah.." She looked up at Gemma.

"He any good?" She grinned.

"Out of all the things you could ask me? Seriously?" She laughed.

"That doesn't answer my question." She took the cigarette back. "I could ask you how big his dick is."

"Okay, fine.." Krys blushed brighter. "He's great.. Oh, and.. It's a pretty good size." She smirked.

Gemma laughed. "Does he treat you right?" She asked.

"As well as he knows how.." She shrugged, grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels from behind the bar.

"When do you planning on telling everyone?" She sat down across from Krys.

"Gemma, I don't know.." She sighed.

"You two barely try to hide it. I'm surprised no one knows. " She laughed.

"He, uhh.. He wants to get married." She poured herself a shot. "Clay Morrow wants to marry _me_.."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gemma snapped. "You know what kinda shit this could do to the club?"

"I'm not fucking stupid.." She downed the shot and poured another.

"What are you gonna do?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna get married, I guess." She had actually put a lot of thought into marrying Clay. She knew the risks and she knew Piney would probably be pissed, but it was her life and she intended on living it the way she wanted. She knew they probably wouldn't wouldn't have any kids, but who knows. Things change.

"They're gonna find out sometime, baby.." She sighed.

"I know, I know.. I'm working on it."

"You better. Or, I'll do it for you." Gemma walked around to hug her. "Oh. Happy birthday, baby girl."

* * *

Krys was playing pool with Tig against Bobby and Otto. They'd won over fifty bucks from both of them and they were still kicking their ass. "Hey, Tigger.. You wanna get me a beer?"

Tig looked over at her, eying her up and down. No woman had ever asked him to get her a beer before. That just didn't happen. "Sure, Princess.. For you, anything.." He laughed sarcastically.

Krys grinned, sliding off her jacket. Her outfit had been downsized a bit, much to Clay's dismay. She was now wearing a pair of cut off shorts with her riding boots and a tight Harley Davidson tank top that had been a gift from Gemma. It bothered her that Clay had been avoiding her all night. She had a perfect view of him and the ugly sweetbutt in his lap. She had been fuming all night, but the alcohol was starting to take the edge off. She was startled when Tig sat the beer down in front of her.

"There ya go. You owe me.." He smacked her ass. "Oh, and stop staring." At that moment, Clay happened to look up.

Krys shook her head, trying to tell him not to worry about it. She watched him sigh, turning his attention back to the girl in his lap. That was it. When she saw the girl settle on the floor between his legs and start to unzip his pants, she lost it. She sat the beer down on the pool table, sliding off all her rings and her earrings.

"Oh, shit.." Tig looked over to see what Krys was staring at.

Gemma took a few steps over to Krys. "I think this is the time you tell everyone. You go let that bitch know who's boss." She picked up her jewelry."Go for the earrings, sweetie. They hurt the worst."  
She handed her a hair tie. "Pull your hair up first and don't let her get a hold on it."

Krys nodded, pulling her hair up quickly. She walked over Clay and the sweetbutt. "That's my job, sweetheart. I'm the only who gets so suck his dick.."

"Oh, honey.. Did you get lost on your way back to the kiddie table?" The girl looked back at her.

"Krys, what the hell are you doing?" Clay snapped.

"I'm taking what's mine.." She smirked, grabbing the slut by the hair. She pulled her up only to push her back to the ground. She straddled the girl's waist, starting to beat her head against the floor. Everyone turned to watch what was going on.

"Krys! Get off!" Clay tried to pull her off, but Krys jerked away from him. She laid rough punches to the girl's face, smiling when she heard her nose crack. She stood up, blood staining her knuckles.

The girl staggered to her feet. "You'll regret this, you dumb bitch!"

Krys stepped closer to her. "You plan on doing somethin' about it?"

"Kick her ass, Princess!" Tig and Bobby yelled from across the room.

She lunged for Krys, tackling her to the ground. Krys flipped them so she was on top and ripped the earring from the girl's ear. Blood gushed from the wound.

"Be glad it wasn't your fucking tongue ring, bitch." She spit on her and stood up.

Most of the guys clapped and yelled for her to keep going.

"Way to go, baby!" Gemma yelled.

Krys grinned over at her then looked up at Clay. "No one else touches your dick from now on, got that?" She said loud enough for everyone to hear. She was just glad Piney had gone home already.

"You sure about this?" Clay slid his arms around her waist.

She nodded, kissing him passionately.

Gemma walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. "You two might wanna get a room."

* * *

Krys laughed at the memory. Three months later, they were married and living in their own place. Everyone reacted better than she thought they would. Like John had told her, they were two consenting adults and there was nothing the guys could do. She started to picked up the pictures, keeping certain ones out and placing the others back in the box. Her life wasn't perfect, but it was what she wanted. She wouldn't trade anything for the life she had with Clay and baby Harlie. She looked up at the clock, sighing as she noticed it was already past 6 and time to start dinner.

She placed the box back in the closet and walked into the kitchen at the same time Clay in the door with Harlie.

"Hey, baby.." Krys smiled, getting the pork chops from the fridge.

Clay sat Harlie's carried down on the counter and picked her up. "Hey.." He kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna take her to the nursery.."

"Alright.." She said, starting to work on dinner.

About 30 minutes later, Krys walked down the hall to the nursery. "Clay, dinner's ready.." She leaned against the door frame, seeing him standing by Harlie's crib while she slept."And you were worried about not being a good father.." She smiled."In my opinion, you're doing a damn good job.."

Clay turned to face her. "Ya really think so?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, baby.." She stepped inside, wrapping an arm around his waist. "C'mon, lets go eat.."

"Do you think she'll be an Old Lady when she gets older?" Clay asked seriously.

"The club is in her blood, Clay.." Krys rubbed his back with her hand. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see.."

"I'll kill any of 'em if they lay a hand on her.." Clay reached down and stroked Harlie's tiny cheek softly.

"I know, but we gotta let her live her life the way she wants." She frowned. "Ya never know, she might grow up to be a doctor or some shit.."

"Let's hope so.." Clay sighed, pulling her to him.

They both stood there and watched Harlie sleep. In the back of Krys's mind she hoped Harlie wouldn't be an Old Lady, but at the time she would want Harlie to be with someone who would literally kill for her.

'I guess we'll have to wait 18 years to find out,' she thought, leading Clay from the nursery.

**AN: Your reviews keep me going! :) So.. I'm thinking about start Harlie's story? Is it too early? What do you guys think?**


	8. Being Queen

Six weeks. Krys marked the day off the calendar in her mind. It had finally been six weeks and she was eager to be back in bed with Clay. They messed around a little, but every time they started, Harlie would cry. It's like she knew what they were doing. She had the whole night planned out. Her, Gemma, and Luanne had gone out shopping for lingerie, but didn't find anything. She didn't need any. They were both so ready it wouldn't matter what she was wearing. She was almost nervous even though she knew she shouldn't be. She looked up at the clock, wishing time would move faster. Luckily, Piney was keeping Harlie for the night so they didn't have to worry about her crying or interrupting anything.

She stepped out of the bedroom as she heard the door open. "Clay? That you?"

"No, sweetheart." Gemma grinned. "I just wanted to bring you a little something."

"Oh, really?" Krys walked down the hall. She saw Gemma pull a bottle of Jack from her purse. "How romantic. Jack Daniel by the candlelight."

"We both know you're gonna fuck on every hard surface in this house. Just thought I'd bring you something to help out." Gemma hugged her gently.

"Aren't you sweet." Krys laughed.

"Don't you know it. I hear a Harley." She walked over to the window. "You two have fun. Meet you at the office in the morning?"

"Sounds good." Krys picked up the bottle and grabbed a few shot glasses from the cabinet.

"Don't wake the neighbors." Gemma grabbed her purse and her keys, walking to the door.

"We'll try not to, but we won't make any promises." She was ready for it. She wanted the bruises and the bite marks.

Clay walked inside as Gemma walked out, giving her a nod.

"Well, hey there.." Krys sauntered over to him slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey.." Clay chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"So.." She slid her hands under his shirt.

He picked her up and sat her down on the kitchen counter. His hands slid down her sides and up under her shirt. He ran his thumbs slowly across her nipples.

Krys gasped, digging her fingernails into the skin on Clay's arm. A few seconds later she felt his teeth bite down on her neck. "Clay!" She moaned loudly, her head tipping back.

He took the chance to slide her shirt into the floor. He stared down at her sitting there on the counter in only her bra and a pair of jeans. She grabbed his hand and let it to the front clasp of her bra. "Baby.." She whispered.

He unsnapped it quickly, tossing it on top of her shirt. "Goddamn.." He groaned, cupping her breasts in his hands. They were perfect. He loved the way they felt in his hands. He pinched her nipple between his thumb and his index finger.

"Shit.. Not so hard!" She smacked his hand away.

"Shit, baby. I'm sorry.." Clay leaned down and pecked her lips. "I love you.." He pecked her lips again, the kisses making their way down her neck.

"Keep going.." She whimpered. He stopped right above her breasts, smirking up at her. He unzipped her jeans and slid them off. He slipped a finger inside her thong and pulled it down her legs. He kissed and nibbled at her thighs, urging her to spread her legs wider. She obliged as his tongue found her clit. "O-Oh, fuck!" She arched her back. One hand held her up on the counter, the other was gripping his hair.

He slid one finger inside her and moved it slowly, his tongue still circling her clit. "I-I can't.. Clay, more!" She begged, roughly tugging at his hair. He slid another finger in deep, moving them faster. He curled them up, hitting her favorite spot. "Shit!" She moaned, starting to tighten around his fingers. He licked her clit a little slower. He curled his fingers up once more, hitting her spot again. And that was it. She came undone. She screamed his name, arching her hips off the counter. "Oh my god.." She panted, leaning her head back against the cabinet.

"So I'm gonna take it that you liked it?" Clay stood up, wiping his fingers clean.

She hopped down off the counter. "Seems like you did too.." She smirked, pointing to his erection.

"Probably more than you did." Clay leaned back against the counter.

"Maybe I should take care of this for you.." Her hands moving to Clay's zipper.

"Sounds like a good idea." Clay smirked.

"In the bedroom.." She whispered, biting at his earlobe. She grabbed his hand and led him down the hall towards the bedroom.

He followed willingly, watching her ass all the while.

"Sit down on the bed, baby.." Krys whispered, closing the bedroom door.

He nodded, sitting down on the edge of her bad. He watched as she settled herself on her knees in front of him and unzipped his jeans. She wrapped her small around his cock. It felt so fucking good, it was just what he needed. "Hell yeah.." He groaned.

She rubbed the tip slowly with her thumb, replacing her hand with his mouth. Her mouth was like heaven and she definitely knew how to use it. His hands began to thread in her hair, pushing her head down a little bit farther as his hips bucked up off the bed. She whimpered quietly as he guided her head up and down, setting his own pace. He was taking control and she loved it.

"That's it, baby.." She cupped his balls in her hand, squeezing lightly. She heard him hiss in pleasure, knowing he was close. She started moving her head against his head, sitting a quick pace. She wanted him to cum. "Shit, Krys.." Clay tugged on her hair as he lost it.

Krys felt his seed hit the back of her throat and she swallowed as much as she could. She pulled away from him and wiped her mouth. "Holy shit, baby.." He panted.

She crawled up on the bed and up into his lap. "You like that?" She whispered, her voice husky.

"Hell yeah.." His lips moved across her collar bone delicately while she was grinding her hips into his. He was already starting to get hard again. He pecked her lips slowly, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Let me get a condom.." He whispered.

"Alright.." She blushed, sliding out of his lap.

Clay reached over into the drawer beside the bed, looking for the blue box. But sitting on top of everything was a bright pink thong. "Ah, shit.. Where did you find this?"

"I found it in your jeans." She shrugged, lighting a cigarette. That familiar feeling of hurt returned. She stood up and pulled one of Clay's t-shirts on.

"Baby, I'm sorry.." He walked over to her.

"Bullshit you're sorry.." She rolled her eyes, trying to help back tears.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"If you were sorry.. You wouldn't have done it to begin with!"

"It was on a fucking run." He sighed.

"That's just as bad bringing the stupid slut back with you!" She exclaimed, turned to face him."What happens on a run _stays_ on a run. It doesn't come back here and slap me in the fucking face!"

"I know how it fucking goes, Krys." He narrowed his eyes.

"How many runs have you been on since we've been married? I was finally starting to accept that this shit was going to happen.."

"Krys, c'mon.." He frowned.

"No! I don't wanna talk, Clay.." She walked out of the bedroom, a few tears spilling down her cheeks. How could he believe that she wouldn't ever find out about his whores? She wasn't stupid.

* * *

Later that night, Krys was sitting outside on the deck with the open bottle of Jack in her hand. It hadn't been used the way she wanted it to be, but it was doing a good job numbing the pain. She had almost forgotten about it until he found it. She took another long swig from the bottle and sat it down on the table. That sip stung all the way down and she loved it. She made up her mind on what she was going to do. She was going to fuck him until he forgot his name.

"You comin' to bed?" Clay stepped out onto the deck, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She ignored his question. "Was she better than me?" She asked bluntly.

"No one's better than you." He sat down beside her.

"You sure about that, Clay?"

"Hell no." He pecked her hips.

"Let's keep it that way.." She stood and ran a hand across his chest. "I'll be in the bedroom.." She whispered.

Clay sat there for a few minutes, staring at the bottle. He picked it up and took a long sip as he walked back inside. He knew what she was going to do and he was definitely going to enjoy it. When he walked back toward the bedroom, Krys was standing in the doorway of the room. She was only wearing her black thong."Let's find out who's better." She whispered, grabbing his hand.

"It's my turn to take control." He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his lap. He bit down again on her neck, but higher this time so everyone would see it. His mouth ventured down further, capturing her nipple between his teeth.

"Clay, just fuck me.." Krys whimpered, tugging at his earlobe. "Please.."

He pushed her from his lap, grabbing a condom from the nightstand drawer. He ripped open the foil packing and quickly slid it on. He laid on her back and slid inside her. It felt so good. It had been too long. She was tight, wet, and hot. It was so good he almost came first thing.

They moved desperately against each other. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist, wanting to feel him deeper. She needed to come so bad.

They locked eyes and never looked away from each other. When they both finally reached their peak, it was like Krys saw stars. She didn't want the perfect moment to end, but it was shattered when Clay moved to remove the condom. He laid back down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Being Queen wasn't easy and it wasn't going to get easier, but the life of an Old Lady never did. It got boring sometimes, but it still never got easier. Krys knew he never meant to hurt her. Women just came with the territory and it would always be that way. In the end, he was always going to come home to her and Harlie.

She closed her her eyes and took his hand in her own. She twined their fingers together. She fell asleep,thankful, that for the first time in a few weeks she was gonna get a full night's sleep with Clay beside her.

**AN: So, I started Harlie's story. It's titled 'Monsters'. If you have an idea or a suggestion, just let me know! :) I love all your reviews!  
**


	9. Authors Note!

**Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while! I love this story so much, but I'm stuck with it. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, let me know.(:**

**- Jinny  
**


End file.
